Flight 666
by andreeaturquoise
Summary: After hunting a wendigo, Dean is pretty much hurt, but he keeps this away from his brother. Sam starts worrying only after he easily convinces Dean to board on a plane to visit Bobby, but will Sam be able to choose between his brother and his obsession to kill Lilith? Hurt!Dean, Protective!Sammy, set in early season 4
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm a big Supernatural fan and this is my first fic so I'm waiting for your opinions! I can say that I'm a big fan of hurtDean stories, so you should expect a lot of it. I hope you like it.

Also, this story happens in the early part of season 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Supernatural characters.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sam looked after his brother through the woods, trying to find him but it was pitch black outside and he couldn't hear anything. Dean was after the wendigo for more than half an hour and he was starting to worry because his brother promised he'll be back in less than thirty minutes. Sam looked at his gun, knowing that it couldn't kill such a creature, but it was his only weapon against it 'cause Dean took the gasoline and the lighter.

He sighed, wondering if Dean was alright. But Dean was his big bother, the tough one, the best hunter he knew. Even thought, the wendigo was strong, he knew that his brother was stronger.

After five minutes of waiting, he heard a shout, which seemed to be Dean's. He started running in that direction, forgetting his brother's instruction to stay hidden so he won't get hurt.

"Sam!" It was Dean's voice for sure and Sam quickly recognized the pain in it.

Sam ran to his brother's side and kneeled beside him, looking for any injury. Thankfully, he saw nothing.

"Are you okay, Dean?"

"I'm fine."

Dean avoided his brother's eyes and wanted to get up, trying to ignore the pain in his back and left leg. He knew that the son of a bitch succeeded in giving him a scratch but he thought it was nothing serious. Breathing also hurt and he knew that he couldn't put his weight on his left leg. Some bruised or broken ribs and a sprained ankle maybe.

"You really sure? I should check you up at the motel. Just to be sure."

Sam knew that Dean saying 'I'm fine' can mean lots of things and he also knew that his brother used to keep stuff away from him.

"I said I'm fine, Sammy. Now help me up."

Sam sighed and help his brother up. He was so tired of getting the same answer from Dean every time he knew something was not right. He wanted the truth, he wanted to know is his brother was really alright. Sam observed the limp in Dean's left leg, but decided to stay quiet and leave him alone as he wished. He was so pissed of Dean lying to him.

Dean tried to ignore the horrible pain coming from his ankle, but it was almost impossible. Every time he took a step, a new wave of pain seemed to make the reality fade. He knew that he was about to pass out and that he should tell Sam about it, but he knew that Sam wouldn't care very much about it. For God's sake, Sammy didn't even bother to bring him back from Hell!

_'__I think he might be really hurt'_, Sam thought while watching his brother's limping and the back of his blue jacket getting darker. He wanted to go to Dean and help him, but he knew too well that Dean won't accept his help. He was such a stubborn jerk.

After a few more minutes, Dean saw the road where they left the Impala and relief washed over his face. He couldn't wait to get in the car and go to the motel. His ankle was hurting even more and his back, where the claws of the wendigo sliced his skin, hurt like a bitch. But, having the Winchester's luck, everything got even worse. Dean could see how his baby turned into a wreck. Two windows were broken and all the tires were sliced.

"No, baby, what did that son of a bitch to you?" he said, approaching the car. He fucking hated that wendigo.

A new wave of panic was took over Dean. They were in the middle of nowhere with no car and his body was hurting like a bitch.

Sam watched his brother hit the Impala so hard that he thought he heard a bone break and then he heard Dean swearing. Something was wrong. Then his phone rang and he reached for it in his pocket. It was Bobby.

"Yeah, Bobby." he said, taking his eyes off Dean.

"Sam, I hope that your wendigo hunt has ended 'cause I need you boys here pronto."

"Yeah, that might be a problem. We have flat tires and we're in the middle of nowhere and we have no way to get to you."

"Those woods are next to a big city, take a plane and come here quick. I've found some big demonic omens. Maybe even Lilith."

That made Sam very interested. He was after Lilith for a long time, trying to get revenge and he would do everything to kill that bitch. Sam even forgot of Dean's fear of flying for a second.

"See you in a few hours, Bobby." Then he hung up and turned towards Dean.

Sam saw Dean sitting in the Impala, on the passenger's seat with his eyes closed. He wondered if he was really hurt or tired. But this time he didn't bother to ask because he needed to get to Bobby's as quick as possible to find Lilith. Sam hopped on the driver's seat and started the engine. Now Dean's eyes were on him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dean asked angrily.

"We're going to the airport and then to Bobby's."

"No. I'm not getting into a stupid airplane and you're not going to destroy my car for whatever fucking reason."

"There are demonic signs. Lilith might appear, Dean. We could kill her." Sam said hopefully. After all, she was the one who sent Dean to Hell.

"I don't fucking care about that stupid bitch!" Dean shouted and then he felt a terrible pain in his chest.

Sam observed Dean's ragging breaths, but decided to ignore them. Lilith was more important right now.

"He was the one that sent you to the pit, for God's sake! We're going, now." He put a hand on Dean's back, patting him and then started driving towards the big city.

Dean tried his best to ignore the sudden pain he felt in his back when Sam touched him. He wanted his brother to notice his pain, to see that there are more important things than Lilith. He was back from Hell, so why couldn't Sam be happy? This whole revenge thing was pointless to Dean. He sighed and rested his head where the Impala's windows were, trying to ignore the sounds his baby was making from the flat tires.

_'__You are destroying my only home for your pointless revenge.'_ That's what Dean wanted to tell his brother. He was destroying the Impala, the only home Dean had known since he was four, one of the only memories left from his father to… what? Get revenge? Lilith sent _him_ to Hell, not Sam, but Sam was the one looking for revenge, not him.

As the car hit a hole in the road, a new wave of pain shot through Dean, making his body ache so hard that he passed out.

Sam took a glimpse at his brother, who was now sleeping besides him and he relaxed a bit. Dean wasn't probably hurt, just tired after a long hunt. He saw the sign for the airport and turned right in that direction. He didn't even bother to ask himself why Dean didn't argue more about taking the airplane or why his breath was so ragged why he was sleeping.

_'__Lilith is more important than Dean right now_', Sam thought while he entered the airport's parking lot.

* * *

So what do you think? Do you like it? I'm waiting for your opinions! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again guys! Thanks for the comment, favs and follows. I hope that you'd liked the last chapter and that you will like this one too! :)

Also, I'll try to post everyday or as quick as I can.

I wait for your opinions/suggestions :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Sam bought the tickets and headed back to the Impala to take his brother and the duffle bags. He wasn't surprised when he saw Dean still asleep with his face covered in sweat. He sighed and shook his brother to make him wake up. At first, there was no response, Dean was just staying there sleeping and Sam became more insistent.

"Come on, man, wake up. We'll lose the plane!" Sam said and shook his brother harder.

Dean's eyes fluttered and he slowly opened them, trying to focus, but he was feeling like shit.

"Sm?" He was surprised that he couldn't talk. Everything hurt - his back, ankle, he had a headache and he knew everything was getting worse.

"Let's go man. Plane, remember?"

Dean didn't say anything for a few moments. He wanted to sleep so badly that he forgot about his fear of airplanes. He got up, his legs trembling and started to walk towards the departure terminal, trying to hide his limp.

Sam watched a moment his brother, wondering why he didn't complain about flying to Bobby's or why he wasn't mad ad him for destroying the Impala's wheels. 'Maybe he understood that Lilith is more important,' he thought going after Dean.

Once in the plane, Dean went straight to his sit and took it, sighing in relief. He was feeling so dizzy and he couldn't focus on anything. He put his head in his hands trying to ignore the pain but every move made his wounds in the back hurt more and more.

Sam put the duffle bags in the compartment over their heads and sit next to Dean. He could observe the slight trembling of his brother's hands, the way he breathed that it hurt and how he tried not to move very much.

"Sir, are you alright?" Asked a stewardess, looking curiously at Dean.

Dean raised his head, hearing a voice far away. He tried to look relaxed.

Sam saw the pain on his brother's face and he knew that something wasn't alright. And so did the woman who put a hand on his forehead.

"Sir, you're burning up! Unfortunately, we are ready for takeoff and we can't call a doctor. Want some Tylenol instead?"

Dean shook his head, his eyes closed. A new wave of fear took over him when he heard the 'take off' part. God, he hated planes so much.

Sam observed his brother closely, knowing that he wouldn't admit his pain to a stewardess.

"Are you really ok, Dean?"

"'m fine."

"Man, tell me the truth."

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Dean voice was close to a shout and he felt a terrible pain in his chest. The ribs.

Then Sam saw Dean close his eyes and he wasn't sure if he was ignoring him or if he passed out. He quickly started making a mental note. If Dean was feverish, they he might have an open wound, but he hadn't seen any. Then he observed that his brother kept his jacket on even though it was pretty hot outside. Maybe a shoulder wound, he concluded. Taking into account Dean's limp, he might also have a leg wound or maybe a sprained ankle. By the way he breathed, Sam was sure that Dean's ribs might be bruised or worse. But maybe he was overreacting over this thing. Maybe Dean was alright. Maybe he should continue thinking about a way of killing Lilith.

After the take-off, Sam almost fell asleep when he heard a gasp coming from Dean. His brother's eyes were wide open and he seemed terrified of something.

"No, no, no. Not a plane." Dean's voice was just a whisper but Sam heard him. Sam also observed that Dean's face was white as snow. He was way too pale.

"Calm down, bro. It's ok. You'll be ok." Sam tried to reassure him and he put a hand on his brother's upper back. He realized too late that it was a bad move.

Dean shot Sam a death glare and tried to get over the wave of pain caused by the hand of his younger brother. He tried to inhale, but his ribs hurt too much. Knowing that Sam was watching him, he got up and tried to walk as normal as possible to the bathroom. He was grateful that the pain was overshadowing his plane phobia.

Once in the bathroom, which looked better than he'd ever thought, Dean decided to take a look at his wounds. He took off his jacket and shirt and then he saw the deep gashes made by the wendigo's claws. They oozed and looked absolutely horrible.

"Son of a bitch…"

Unconsciously he shifted his weight on the hurt leg and his ankle gave up so he fell on the cold floor, hitting his head in the sink.

"This is perfect. Absolutely fucking perfect."

Dean sighed and slowly started dressing up to return to Sammy. Every movement hurt so much that he wanted to scream, but instead he bit his lip. He wished that he'd taken Sam with him after the wendigo – the creature wouldn't have hurt him so bad. But Sammy was his responsibility and knowing how dangerous that wendigo was, he couldn't afford to risk his little brother's life.

* * *

Sam expected his brother to be back by now. More than ten minutes had passed since Dean was in the bathroom. He thought that maybe his brother was sick or something. When he wanted to get up and go after him, Dean reappeared, his face paler than ever. Dean took his seat and tried to get comfortable, while Sam tried to think of what to tell him.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, Sammy, I'm fine. Just tired. Forgot that I was the one who ran after that wendigo while you sat and waited for me?" Dean knew that that was the best way to distract Sam from him.

"I can't believe that now it's my fault for your exhaustion! You're unbelievable! You're the one who told me to wait."

"Yeah, you're too tall and way too loud in a forest. The wendigo would've heard you coming from a mile."

"But…" Sam tried to argue with his brother. Apparently he wanted to fight so much with Dean lately. Everything that Dean did make him unhappy. Dean was always driving, Dean was always the one deciding things, but Dean was weaker than him. Dean couldn't kill Lilith.

"Sam." It was a warning. Sam recognized that voice. It was the one saying: Stop fighting with me. But he was way too angry.

"You can kill how many wendigo's you want, but I am the one who will kill Lilith. I am more powerful."

Sam instantly knew that it was a stupid thing to say to Dean, the one who raised him up. He wanted to apologize, but Dean retreated in his shell and closed his eyes, blocking Sammy.

The younger hunter couldn't believe that he was so mean with his brother. After all, Dean was the one who sacrificed his childhood to raise him. Dean was the one who always stepped in and saved the day. Dean saved his life countless times and this was the way he was thanking him.

Sam looked again at the apparently sleeping face of Dean, hoping that his brother was too exhausted to remember their conversation later. Then he looked at the clock. There was one more hour until their arrival and he hoped that Bobby received the text in which he asked him to take them from the airport. Having nothing else to do, Sam started to think about Lilith and about how good it will feel to finally kill the bitch.

* * *

This is all for now! The hurt!Dean & guilty!Sammy will start in the next chapter, as well as the apparition of Bobby! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm sorry for being so late, but this weekend was a music festival in my city and I stayed there all day so I couldn't write anything.

Thanks for your reviews! And I know that Sammy wouldn't probably ignore his brother so much, but I wanted to emphasize how unhealthy was Sam's obsession over Lilith was and how that could get Dean killed for real.

I hope you'll like the next chapter! :)

* * *

Chapter 3

The plane landed easily and Sam was brought back to reality. It was past midnight and he was so tired. He looked at Dean, who didn't even move when the plane landed and it was pretty weird because he knew his brother was terrified of airplanes. Sam shook his brother lightly.

"What?" Dean was feeling pretty bad and the hand of his brother so close to his back made the situation pretty worse.

"We've arrived." Sam tried to keep everything simple and hoped that Dean didn't remember their previous encounter. Sammy felt ashamed of what he'd said to his brother.

Dean thought of the possibility of carrying his own duffle bag, but he wasn't in the shape of carrying anything. Even his body felt weak and heavy. So he decided to take of his "I'm invincible" mask. "Can you take mine too?" Sam looked at him and he took the other bag wordlessly.

Sam couldn't help but worry about his brother's health. After everything, it was clear that something was very wrong with Dean. Sam could observe how Dean's jaw was clenched, how he moved very carefully and he was really limping. The young hunter also knew that his brother was feeling bad enough to decide to ask Sam to carry his bag. Sam couldn't wait to get out of that airport and check his brother for any injuries.

They were almost at the exit of the airport when Dean decided to shut off all the pain he was having. He tried to think of anything else and followed Sam without questioning.

"There's Bobby!" Sam shouted to Dean, happy to see the elder man waiting for them near the exit. He ran towards Bobby, leaving Dean behind without realizing it.

When Dean heard his brother's shout, he suddenly stopped, loosing Sammy from his eyesight and he started searching for the two of them. Then a sudden flash of pain surrounded him. His flesh was burning on his back, he couldn't breathe and he was dizzy as hell. All of a sudden, his hurt leg gave up and he fell on the cold floor of the arrivals terminal, darkness surrounding him.

"Oh my God! He fainted!" There was a shout coming from a woman who looked terrified.

Sam turned to see what was happening when his heart started beating faster and faster. On the floor, near that woman, was his brother's unconscious figure. He started to run towards Dean with Bobby behind him.

"What did you do to him, lady?" Bobby asked the woman, while Sam knelt beside his brother.

"Nothing, I swear. I just touched his back, that's all."

Then sudden realization hit Sam hard. All those hours since the hunt, Dean was hurt and he didn't even think once about his brother. It was his fault. But he didn't have time to think about that now. He had to help Dean. Sam put two fingers on Dean's neck and there was a faint but steady pulse.

"Help me get him up, Bobby."

Bobby took his eyes off the lady and helped Sam. His hand was on Dean's back when Sam spoke. "Be careful, I think he might have a bad injury on his back." Bobby swore and tried not to put pressure on Dean's back.

When they arrived at Bobby's truck, both men were slightly panting. Even though Dean was only muscle and bone, he was heavy and while he was unconscious, he was heavier. They both put Dean on the backseat of the car and hopped on. Silently, Bobby started the engine and took off to his house.

"How did this happen?" Bobby was nervous and Sam knew it.

"We were hunting a wendigo when Dean told me to wait for him 'cause he was going to finish the creature. But I didn't realize that something was wrong with him until we landed here…"

"You… I can't fucking believe this! Have you even looked at your brother? Really looked? He's pale like a sheet of paper and his… Jesus! He's sick and everyone can see that from miles!"

Sam felt even guiltier after hearing Bobby. "But he said that he didn't need help with the wendigo. I figured that was too easy to require both of us… I don't understand how he got hurt."

Bobby hit the steering wheel with one hand when he heard Dean's ragged breaths. The boy was getting worse and his brother was a fool.

"That wendigo was very dangerous you idjit! Dean wanted to protect you!"

Realization hit Sam harder. It was typically of Dean. Dean always wanted to protect him, to put Sam over anything. Sam felt his heart clench. He saw Dean's limp and his grimaces and he did nothing. He knew that Dean lied about his injuries all the time, but Sam decided to trust Dean's 'I'm fine'. It was such a stupid thing to do.

They entered Bobby's parking a few minutes later and they jumped out of the car to get Dean. The older hunter was still unconscious and Sam wondered if it was a good or a bad sign. They lifted Dean's motionless form and carried him towards the house where they laid him on the kitchen table with his back upwards.

"I'm gonna get what we need. You stay with him, Sam."

Then Bobby went to get the first aid kit, sighing. These boys were like his own and he hated the moments when one of them was getting hurt. But that time was worse because Sam ignored his brother, probably focused on that damn demon called Lucifer. Bobby could almost recall a conversation he had with Dean about Lilith, right after the hunter got out of the pit.

* * *

"I don't want to fucking find Lilith, for God's sake! I don't even care about her, but it seems that this is Sam's most important thing on his to do list!"

Dean was shouting and Bobby immediately knew what he meant. 'He thought that Lilith was more important for Sam than him.'

"But she's the one who got you in the pit, Dean. We might at least try and find her."

"You start to sound exactly like Sam! I got out of the pit and the first thing I hear is 'Let's hunt down Lilith' from Sam. I got out and you both know that no one ever got out of the pit. But no, Lilith is more important." Dean hit the coffee table with his hand. He has been back for almost two weeks and he had barely seen his brother, who was always out somewhere.

"Oh boy. You know very well that Sam wants to get revenge for what she did to you." Bobby tried to calm Dean even though he was also angry with Sam for the exact same thing. But he didn't want to say anything.

"But I don't give a damn about revenge and I was the one sent to Hell. So why does he?"

* * *

Bobby entered the kitchen with the kit and saw the worry on Sam's face. It warmed his heart, knowing that the brothers still cared for one another despite the last events. They took off Dean's jacket and then he took the scissors and cut open Dean's shirt. They were both horrified when they saw the big gashes on the boy's back. They were deep and some of them looked infected.

"Oh, shit. It's bad." Sam whispered, holding his breath. If he hadn't only ignored his brother on their way here, everything would have been better. He cared much more about finding Lilith than about his own brother. And now Dean was possibly dying.

"You don't say, boy."

A soft moan came from Dean and Sam and Bobby were near him instantly.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean, I'm here."

"Okay?"

Sam instantly knew that Dean was asking him if he was alright. "Yup, I'm okay. Now let's get you fixed."

Bobby smiled when he heard Dean's question. Of course Dean would firstly make sure that his little brother was alright. It was like a second nature to Dean.

"Hurts… breathing." And it really hurt. Dean wanted just to go back to sleep.

"I know boy, your ribs are probably bruised or worse. But we need to fix this back of yours. Sam, go get a pillow and put it under his chest."

Bobby looked in the kit. There was no painkiller. They were so lucky. "And a bottle of whiskey!"

Sam came back with what he asked and pulled the pillow under his brother's chest. Dean felt a little bit better even though everything hurt.

Bobby opened the whiskey bottle. "Let's help him up a little bit."

Sam didn't complain and helped Dean into a sitting position, trying not to freak out when he saw his brother's pained face.

The man put the whiskey bottle near Dean's lips and said, "Drink up boy. No painkillers left."

The younger hunter started to panic. It was bad if they had no painkillers left. That meant that Dean would feel everything. He would be in an enormous pain all because of him. But Dean didn't complain and tried to reassure Sammy.

Bobby stopped Dean when the bottle was half empty and when the hunter's eyes were glassy and he couldn't sit without help. Then, they put Dean again with his back up and Bobby took the rubbing alcohol.

"Sam, put this in his mouth." Sam did as instructed and practically gagged Dean, who didn't even register what was happening to him.

"This is gonna hurt, boy."

* * *

This is it for now!

What do you think? I'm waiting for your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews, I appreciate them so, so much!

Here's the next chapter and I hope you'll like it! :)

* * *

Chapter 4

Bobby cleaned Dean's back, trying his best to ignore the boy's hisses and groans. He was so sorry that he hadn't some painkillers somewhere in the house, but he used them all when Dean got out of Hell and he was hurt like hell.

Sam stood beside his brother, trying in vain to calm him. While Bobby cleaned his back, Sammy tried to comfort Dean by keeping a hand on his shoulder or by soothing his hair. But nothing seemed to work. When he started to believe that the pain was too much for Dean, the hunter passed out, going limp on the table.

Bobby sighed and put the rubbing alcohol bottle down. "Thank God he's out." He was thankful for that. Bobby knew that the wounds made by a wendigo were very painful and he felt sorry for Dean. He looked at Sam, who was staying quietly on the other side of his brother, holding his hand. "Let's stitch him. And you're gonna help me."

Sam nodded, unable to say something and started stitching one of the big gashes on his brother's back. He tried to do the job without thinking about anything, but he couldn't shake the thought that it was his fault out of his mind. He should've helped Dean with the wendigo even though Dean told him to wait. He should've paid more attention to his brother; he should've noticed that something wasn't alright.

Dean started to make weird sounds later and Sam bent to see his brother's face. "Shit, he can't breathe," he whispered and took out the gag from Dean's mouth.

"Is he better now?" Bobby asked, looking at Sam.

Dean started to breathe regularly, but his breaths were still ragged and they both knew that Dean's ribs hurt so they hurried to finish his back. When there was left only one big gash on the lower back, Bobby said, "It needs to be cauterized."

"There's no other way?" Sam feared that the most. He cauterized one of Dean's wounds a while ago and it hurt his brother like hell. The only difference was that they had painkillers back then.

"Do ya think I'd be suggestin' that if there was another way out? He lost too much blood and stitches won't do too much good." Bobby didn't wait for Sam's response and took a knife and heated it. Then he told the other hunter to hold Dean. He knew that Dean was still out, but they had to be cautious. Sam did as instructed and Bobby put the knife against Dean's wound. The room was filled with the smell of burnt flesh and Sam felt Dean's muscles tense even though he was out. But it the wound was closed at least.

Without a word, the men started spreading some cream over the wounds and then they covered them with bandages. When they were done, both of them sighed in relief.

"Let's take care of his ribs now," Bobby said. They put Dean's limp body in a sitting position on the table and Sam supported his brother while Bobby checked him up. He pressed the left side of Dean's chest and sensed that the boy has tensed. "There are two bruised ribs, not broken. We have to apply some ice on that spot 'cause that's gonna reduce the pain. And some Tylenol."

Sam nodded. "And there's his ankle. He was limping really bad."

Bobby couldn't believe that the wendigo did so much damage. "Let's move him to the couch and I'll look there."

They lifted Dean slowly, trying not to put too much pressure on his wounds, but they weren't successful because they heard a moan coming from the hunter. The good thing was that the couch was not too far from the kitchen. They stretched Dean on the old couch, making him comfortable. Sam started taking off Dean's black leather boots and wasn't surprised when he saw the bruised and swollen ankle. It was almost double its normal size.

"Poor kid," Bobby whispered. "He stand on it, right?"

"Yeah, he walked, but I can say that it hurt him."

"That's a good sign," Bobby said and Sam nodded. And it really was, it meant that there was no broken bone or ligament.

"You think it's only a sprained ankle?" Sam asked, hoping that was everything.

"Yeah, maybe he stepped wrong when he was fightin' the damn creature. Bring a few ice packs and towels. The ice is in the refrigerator."

Sam left the room and Bobby looked once again at the unconscious form of Dean. His face was pale and he was sweating. Bobby could also see some minor cuts on Dean's face and some bruises started to appear on his neck. _He shouldn't have gone by himself after that damn wendigo_, he thought. Dean seemed so fragile, lying motionless on his couch.

"Here," Sam said, handing Bobby five ice packs and some towels. They put them around Dean's ankle and on his ribs. Then, Sam wet a towel and placed it on his brother's forehead. Bobby took a seat on one of the armchairs and Sam took the other one.

"Um, Bobby?" Sam said softly and saw Bobby turning his head towards him.

"Yeah, boy? What's wrong?"

"I kinda left the Impala at the airport when we left and… well, Dean didn't complain at the moment because he was hurting, but I think he'll want to have his baby here when he wakes up."

"I'll make some calls," Bobby said. He knew that the Impala was very precious to Dean. It was indeed a beautiful car, but Dean cherished it a lot more because it was from his dad. Bobby never really understood the relationship between John and his kids. The man treated them like soldiers and Dean never complained. In fact, John sometimes treated the boys like shit and Dean kept respecting, loving and admiring him. Bobby never understood the boy's devotion towards his father. He somehow understood Sam when he ran off to Stanford.

Bobby admired and somehow hated Dean for his devotion towards John and Sam. He knew that Dean always put his family before himself and he never liked that thing about the boy. Bobby could remember countless times when John, and later Sam, appeared on his porch with Dean's limp body in his arms because of an accident. And that always meant that Dean tried to protect his little brother or father with his own body. Bobby always admired Dean for the courage, love and loyalty towards his family, but also knew that his loyalty could get him hurt.

"So, tell me what happened. You couldn't have ignored Dean so much without a reason."

Sam fiddled with the end of his shirt. He expected that Bobby would ask him that sooner or later. "Well, because of Lilith…"

"Oh, so everything comes back to Lilith," Bobby said thoughtfully.

"You aren't going to yell to me?" Sam was surprised. Bobby used to get angry quickly when one of the boys was hurt.

"No. I was the one who told you that we might have found Lilith. But you should've checked on him, you idjit."

"Yeah, I know, but we got in a fight and… y'know," Sam said, feeling guilty. "I told him that he's not strong enough to take down Lilith," he added.

Bobby was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He also knew that probably Dean got nervous when Sam mentioned Lilith and that was the start of their argument. However, Sam wasn't meaning what he said and Bobby knew it and probably also did Dean.

"But what's with your obsession over Lilith, Sam? You know that Dean is against this fight," was the only thing Bobby said.

"She's the one that sent Dean to the pit and left him suffering there. Maybe he's back and I'm happy about it, but I feel like Lilith can send him back again. She's a threat to us."

"I agree with you, Sam. But you know that Dean doesn't want you to go after that demon because you can get hurt. Don't mention Lilith until he gets better, okay?" Then Bobby got up and walked towards the kitchen.

Sam knew that Bobby was right. He didn't want to stress his brother with Lilith when he was hurt. Dean was more important than that demon. He had Dean back and he wanted to keep him safe with all costs.

"I'm gonna call someone to get the Impala here," Bobby announced and disappeared in the kitchen.

Sam sighed and looked at his brother. Dean seemed so young and so not Dean. His brother was always moving, he had never been so still. Dean always was in motion. When he drove, he sang. Even when he was tired, he had enough energy to move his legs restlessly.

"S'm?" Came a sound from his brother and Sam was alert. His brother was awake and in pain.

* * *

What do you think? Want more hurt Dean? I'm waiting for your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry for being so, so late, but I was out of town for a few days and I didn't have any internet connection. I want to thank all of you who left reviews; I read them all and I am so happy that you like my story. It's amazing!

Without saying anything more, this is the next chapter, which I hope you'll like! And... Alastair appears!

* * *

Chapter 5

Slowly, Dean opened his eyes, not knowing where he was or why his body felt like it was on fire. Every bone hurt, every part of his body was aching. The pain he felt was similar to the one he endured in Hell and for a brief moment he feared that he was there again. The light was too strong for his eyes so he did the only thing he could: he called Sammy.

Sam almost jumped when he heard his brother's voice. For a few seconds, he didn't know what to do. he knew that Dean was in pain, but he didn't have any idea about a way to help him. But he had to be brave for Dean. He mustn't freak out for his injured brother's sake.

"Hey, Dean, I'm here, bro. We're at Bobby's 'cause you got pretty banged up by that wendigo. How are you feelin'?"

Sam observed the pain lines on Dean's face and he knew that he was in pain, but he didn't know what else to say.

"Hurts," Dean whispered. Sam instantly knew that if Dean admitted that he was in pain, then it was bad.

He got up and ran to the kitchen. In one corner he saw Bobby talking on the phone, but he ignored him and rushed to the first aid kit. He opened it and he saw inside a bottle of Tylenol. Unfortunately, there were only two pills left. Sam swore, took them and a glass of water and rushed back in the living room. Dean was sitting still, but his eyes were opened. Sam could see the pain which filled those beautiful emerald eyes.

"Here, take these," he said and handed Dean the pills and the glass of water.

Dean tried his best to keep the glass in his hands, but they were shaking too hard. He spilled half of the glass on his trousers and then decided to dry-swallow them. But, due to his bad luck, they got stuck in his neck and he started coughing.

Sam jumped to help his brother and started to pat him on the back, forgetting about his injured back. Dean left out a scream filled with so much pain that Bobby rushed in the room. Dean drank what was left in the glass and then laid back, instantly falling asleep.

"Care to tell me what was happenin' here?" Bobby asked, nervous.

"I gave him some Tylenol, but they got stuck in his throat."

Bobby nodded, deciding that it was useless to ask why Sam patted Dean on his back. They were both tired and under pressure.

"He needs a hospital," Bobby said. He knew that from the moment he saw Dean motionless on the floor of the hospital.

"No hospitals," Sam said firmly. "Besides, our false ID's are in the Impala."

Bobby sighed. "Anyway, we need to get him some pain pills. I'm gonna raid the hospital for some supplies and you'd better go and eat something. You must be starving. And buy some food for your brother."

"I'm not going to let Dean alone. Not like this."

"He'll be fine. He'll be out for a couple of hours at least. You can leave for 30 mins."

"Only 30 mins," Sam agreed. He knew that Dean would be hungry when he woke up.

* * *

When Dean opened his eyes again, he couldn't feel the pain any longer. He looked around and realized that he was at Bobby's, but no one was there. He got up and walked towards the kitchen, wondering where were Sam and Bobby and why wasn't he injured. He remembered crystal clear the fight with the wendigo, the pain he was feeling while they were in the plane, the scarred back, the bruised ribs. Everything.

"Deaney, Deaney," came a voice behind him and Dean turned to face the man.

And there was Alastair, sitting casually on one of the armchairs in the living. Fear rose in Dean.

"What are you doing here you son of a bitch?" He asked bravely, facing the demon.

"Do you think that I can't torture you since you got out of the pit?" Alastair took a big knife in his hand and looked at it smiling.

Only seeing the demon's face made Dean remember all the things he'd been through in Hell.

"Where are Sam and Bobby?"

"How should I know? Maybe they left you. Maybe they finally admitted that you're a coward and left."

Dean's heart ached.

"Sammy wouldn't just leave me here."

"Yeah, you still think that? He left you in the pit like you weren't his brother. Do you think he'll mind leaving you again?" Alastair smirked and put the knife on the coffee table. That was the moment when Dean realized it was one of Bobby's.

Dean didn't know what to say. He just looked at Alastair.

"Why are you here?" He asked. "You're going to drag me to Hell again? To torture me?"

"Oh, Dean, I'm not here to take you anywhere. Hell was your choice and I torturing you was the consequence. But, as long as I'm here, I could show you what happened to your brother and friend."

Suddenly, they were no longer in Bobby's house. They were in a forest and Alastair stood behind him smiling. Dean looked around for Sam or Bobby and saw nothing, just darkness. Then he heard a scream and started running in that direction, hoping that sound didn't come from Sammy. He arrived to see himself covered in blood and laying on the grass. Besides him were Bobby and Sam. Dean walked closer.

"Sammy, look at me. I'm alright," he said, but Sam didn't even flinch.

"He can't hear or see you," Alastair told him.

Dean's gaze was caught by a figure that appeared in the woods. It was a girl, not older than ten years old, who was watching Sam and Bobby. She smiled like she was delighted by the view. That was Lilith and Dean knew that she killed him.

"Sam, Sam, I thought you were the smart one," Lilith said, facing Sam.

Sam tightened his grip on the gun and rose from the ground. "You killed him, you bitch! And you'll pay!"

Lilith smiled before saying, "Maybe you'll both meet him in Hell."

Then a white light emerged from her hands and killed both men in a second. Dean closed his eyes and screamed, not bearing to see his brother's death. When he opened them again, they were in Bobby's house and Alastair was watching him closely.

"Is that true?"

"Oh, Dean, I don't know. Did it seem true?"

For a brief moment Dean really believed the demon, he had forgotten the fact that demons could lie.

"Look, Dean, I showed you something that can be true or not, you can decide for yourself. You know that Sam is obsessed over Lilith so it might be true."

"You're just trying to mess with my head, you bastard."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Alastair said, stretching his arms. "The only thing I know for sure is that your brother's obsession over Lilith will kill ya both."

"What a delight for you, right? To have us both in the pit, torturing us."

"Indeed. But, while your brother might end up in Hell, I don't think you will. Those angels who brought you back have some interest in you."

"So now you think I'll go to Heaven?" Dean almost laughed at the idea. He only met twice the angel who was supposed to help him, Castiel, and he was a total jerk. That angel was only commanding him what to do and Dean couldn't help but hate him.

"Let's see, then," Alastair said and took so fast Bobby's knife that Dean didn't have a chance to react. Then, the demon threw the knife at Dean and the hunter just stood there, watching the blade coming towards him.

* * *

When Sam entered Bobby's house, with his hands full of bags, was shocked to see Dean standing up. He looked closer and saw that his brother had a knife in his left hand, the blade cutting his right arm. Sam left the bags on the floor and rushed to Dean and took the knife.

"What the hell are you doing?" He shouted, but Dean wasn't looking at him. He was looking right through him, at something that didn't exist.

"Alastair," Dean whispered and then his legs gave up and he fell to the floor. Thankfully, Sam caught him right before he hit the wood.

Sam gently placed his brother back on the couch and cleaned the wound made by the knife. Thankfully, it wasn't deep. Sam wondered what Dean was doing because he knew for sure that his brother couldn't walk in his current state. And why did he say that demon's name right before he fell unconscious? Sam tried to find a logical explanation for all of that.

Dean wasn't a suicidal person, he wanted to live more than anything and Sam knew it very well. He knew for some reason that Dean didn't try to kill himself, but he didn't know what had happened either. He sighed and decided to check the salt lines around the house. Sam wasn't surprised when he saw a broken one at one of the kitchen's windows. He remade it carefully and tried to shake that one thought out of his mind.

Alastair was there.

* * *

What do you think? I'm waiting for your reviews guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry for the looong wait, but here's the new chapter! Thank you for you reviews, I appreciate them very much and I'm glad that you like my story.

Enjoy & review! :)

* * *

Chapter 6

Sam was thinking of a logical explanation for the last hour and was relieved when he saw Bobby enter the house. He couldn't wait to sit and talk to the older hunter, to tell him what had happened. Sam also wanted to see his brother awake, but Dean was in a deep sleep.

"What happened here?" Bobby asked, observing one of his knifes lay on the floor.

"Alastair happened, I think," Sam responded.

Bobby was surprised by Sam's answer, but he told him that he had to take care of Dean first and after that they'd talk. He took some IV's from the hospital and stuck some needles in the hunter's arm. One of them was with fluids, the other one with morphine and the last one with antibiotics. Then, he put on the table some bottles of Tylenol. Bobby also saw Dean's new arm injury.

"So, tell me what's goin' on," he told Sam and took a sit on one of the armchairs.

Sam was still watching his brother, who looked odd with so many needles stuck in his arm. He hated seeing Dean hurt and he suddenly remembered the awful time when he saw his brother intubated. That was one of the most disturbing memories he had from a hunt.

"I got here from the store and Dean was in the middle of the room with a knife in his hand, trying to cut himself. The odd thing was that he didn't seem aware of anything. His eyes were blank and he told me Alastair's name before he passed out."

Bobby was intrigued. He didn't understand why would Alastair come and make Dean cut himself. It wasn't something a demon would do; demons love to torture you, to see blood. He also didn't believe that Alastair was a fan of mind games either.

"I'm gonna look fo' some sulfur marks," Bobby said. If Alastair was really in his house, he must have left some marks. Demons weren't too cautious and he believed that Alastair was no exception.

Sam nodded absently and looked at his older brother who was still asleep on the couch. He wanted to wake Dean up and ask him what was happening. He wanted to know if Dean was alright or not. He decided to put all his thoughts aside and help his brother for real. Sam took the medical stuff Bobby brought and looked inside the bag. He saw the IV lines and the fluid bags, as well as the painkillers. One thing was sure, Dean was still in pain.

"Okay, this is something you won't like, buddy," Sam said, keeping one needle in his hand. He hated needles and he hated doing that to his brother.

After sticking the needles into Dean's left arm and connecting the IV bags, Sam sighed. He wanted to talk to his brother and he hated seeing his still form on the couch. If he didn't know better, he would've thought that Dean was dead. He was extremely pale and his breaths were shallow.

Sam decided that he had to do something productive instead of watching his bother. He walked towards Bobby's working table, where he knew that the old hunter left the papers about Lilith. Sam wondered whether Alastair appearing at the same time at Lilith was just a coincidence. He didn't believe that. Those demons hated Dean and him so much, so he wasn't surprised if they wanted to kill them. Alastair striking when Dean was hurt and unable to protect himself wasn't a new thing. Every demon knew that if they succeeded in killing Dean, then they would easily destroy Sam afterwards. The bond between the brothers was extremely strong, but one couldn't live without another.

Looking through the papers, Sam found it hard to concentrate. Everything he read, he forgot in the instant. He was so tired and so worried.

"Why don't you go and take a nap?" Bobby asked from behind him. Sam didn't even hear Bobby enter the house.

"No. I have to stay awake if Dean wakes up," he responded, yawning.

"You won't do any good if you're tired. At least rest on the armchair next to him."

Sam nodded. He was really tired.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked when he settled on the comfortable chair.

"No. I don't think that Alastair or any demon was here."

"But… Dean said his name before he collapsed. I don't understand," Sam said doubtfully.

"Get some sleep and we'll talk after you get up, boy."

Sam yawned again and looked at his brother before shutting his eyes.

Bobby was in the kitchen when he heard some weird sounds coming from the other room. Sam was asleep for two hours now and he didn't think that he was awake so soon. He started walking towards the living room and there he saw Dean in a sitting position, looking at something. His eyes were unfocused and he was saying something. Bobby moved closer and put a hand on Sam's shoulder, waking him up slowly.

When Sam opened his eyes, he looked at Bobby confused and the older hunter murmured 'Dean'.

"Dad, don't do this. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Dean whispered.

Sam was alert now. Dean was hallucinating, he was seeing their dad. He wanted to wake him up but he knew that it wasn't a good thing to do to people who were dreaming. So he kept listening.

"I know it was a wrong thing. Sammy comes first always." It was a pause, and then Dean continued. "No, no, no… It hurts… Dad, please… hurts." A weird sound came from his mouth and his arms went to his left side, where his heart was.

"Bobby, this is what happened when Dad was possessed," Sam whispered. Then Dean started chocking and Sam got really scared. He feared that something bad would happen.

"Wake him up," the older hunter whispered back.

Sam got up slowly and put a hand lightly on his brother's shoulder. Dean didn't even flinch; he was caught up in his insane dream.

"Dean. Dean, it's me."

Sam's voice appeared to startle Dean. He was trying to wake up.

"Dean, wake up. I know you can do this buddy. It's nothing real," Sam said softly.

Dean blinked twice and looked directly at Sam, who now sat beside him. The older Winchester fell against his brother and pain was all over his face.

"Hurts," he whispered.

"The morphine doesn't do anything?" Sam asked worried. He fixed the needles again in his brother's arm.

"A little."

Dean's voice was weak and he was disoriented. Sam knew that he didn't have to force Dean too much. He was still recovering and he was shaken because of those dreams.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Alastair and Dad tried to kill me."

"It wasn't real, Dean. It was a dream," Sam tried to reassure him.

"I'm tired, Sammy."

Dean's head fell on Sam's shoulder and he instantly fell asleep. Sam smiled. It was the first time his brother wasn't against showing his weaknesses. That was the moment when Sam knew that they could overcome anything when they were together. They could overcome Dean's hallucinations. That was the moment when Sam realized that Dean was the most important person in his life and his brother was his top priority.

* * *

What do you think? I'm waiting for your reviews :)


End file.
